In general, the invention relates to database querying. More specifically, the invention relates to searching and collecting information from multiple databases and in particular, to a method associating real-time information with a geographical location.
Currently Geographic Information Systems (GIS) exist which collect spatial information pertaining to regional areas. The information is generally available in layers containing different types of information such as elevation, roads, population, structures, land features, and many statistics and demographics pertaining to a particular region. Many governmental and commercial servers exist to provide this information. Some GIS servers collect and update real-time information that may be useful for travel and other planning. However, most of these servers are separate from one another and must be queried individually.
In order to relate spatial events to a location, it is currently possible to use a relationship table provided by a data supplier, but that would require the restriction of only using that data supplier""s database. Different data suppliers may possess differing amounts and types of data. The benefit of using multiple data suppliers is that accuracy can be increased by locating a greater number of real-time spatial events. Much of the real-time information currently available is stored in non-spatial databases. This limits the event information available and how it may be queried. This information may be useful if it can be associated with information available in other databases, perhaps by associating a spatial location with it.
The number and size of the servers presents a large task to query in real-time, as entries and attributes may change often. It may not be practical to require a client device to perform these large database queries. It would be desirable, therefore, to compile this information in advance and perform short queries on an abbreviated data list. Delivery of requested information may be greatly increased, and real-time data may be updated in a timely fashion. Thus, there is a significant need for a method and system for improving database querying so that the potential benefits of associating real-time information with a geographical location can be realized.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for associating real-time information with a geographical location. A location of interest may be received by a server, and a buffer zone may be determined surrounding that location. Real-time spatial events may be continually updated in one or more GIS databases. The database entries may be software spatial objects, which may consist of the location and supplemental information pertaining to each event. All locations that are related to a spatial event may be listed in a relationship table. The location of interest may be used to query the relationship table for events occurring within the location""s buffer zone, and therefore affecting the location.
Another aspect of the invention provides a system for associating real-time information with a geographical location. The system may include means for receiving a location of interest at a server, means for determining a buffer zone surrounding the location, means for creating a relationship table based on real-time event determination, and means for determining spatial events that occur within the buffer zone of the location.
Another aspect of the invention provides a system for associating real-time information with a geographical location. The system may include means for receiving at least one location of interest at a server, means for determining at least one buffer zone based on the at least one location of interest, means for creating at least one relationship table based on spatial events, and means for determining at least one spatial event based on the buffer zone.
Another aspect of the invention provides a computer usable medium including a program for associating real-time information with a geographical location. The program may include computer program code for receiving at least one location of interest, program code for determining a buffer zone surrounding the location, program code for creating at least one relationship table comprising locations and supplementary information pertaining to events, and program code for determining whether real-time events exist within the buffer zone of the location of interest. If one or more events are found within the buffer zone, the program may return the location and supplemental information to the user or applications using the invention.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.